Alexander O'Connell
Alexander Rupert O'Connell, known to most as "Alex" is the son of Evelyn and Rick O'Connell. Alex accompanied his parents on many of their exploits as he was kidnapped by cultists in his youth, faced an ancient mummy known as Imhotep, trained to become a Medjai warrior, and travelled the world with his parents, searching for ancient scrolls that would defeat Imhotep. Once Alex came of age, he had studied archaeology, tried to sign up in an Air Force, and eventually became an archaeologist by profession, overshadowing his father for a time as an adventurer. Biography Alex O'Connell would go through many different adventures throughout his lifetime, progressing to the point in his life in which he became an archaeologist, as did his mother and father. Discovery of Bracelet of Anubis Alex accompanied his parents on digs and explorations of ruins in his youth, having an interest in Ancient Egyptian lore. On one such exploration in 1933, Alex, which the movie places at 8 years old at the time, went with his parents to an ancient temple in Egypt and surprised his father, Rick, when he sneaked up behind him in a passageway. Alex wanted to accompany his father on the exploration, but he was denied the chance, instead being told to return to the temple atrium, wait there and build his mousetraps. While Alex waited in the atrium, he saw three armed men enter the temple ruins, two searching through the piles of artifacts for some unknown object, and the third, named Red, going to "sort out the O'Connells" with a pistol. As he hid in a scaffold, Alex knew that these men were up to no good, and fired a pebble from his slingshot at one of them squarely in the back of the head. The thief, called Spivey, shouted out to his fellow thief that something hit him in the head; the other, called Jacques telling him to be quiet, as the temple that they were in was cursed. Alex fired another pebble at Spivey, this one hitting him in the head, but by this time Jacques knew that something was afoot and drew out his pistol. As soon as Alex fired a third pebble, Jacques quickly caught on and caught the pebble in midair, crushing it into dust. Now that Jacques and Spivey knew where Alex was and could see him clearly, Jacques began to climb the scaffold where Alex was with his sabre drawn. As Jacques moved in for the kill, Red ran out of the corridor that he came in, ordering them to leave. Jacques kicked the scaffold apart before leaving the scene, leaving Alex to fall from the scaffolding and onto one of the pillars within the atrium. As Alex fell, the pillar had knocked into another pillar, which crashed into another, on and on until all of the pillars had fallen. Meanwhile, his parents were caught in a corridor that was being flooded by water from the Nile, and Alex tried to push back the already-fallen pillar, but it did not go back into place, rather, it broke through the wall and released the water that was about to drown his parents. Flabbergasted, his parents lay breathless on the floor as Alex tried to explain. Return to London Upon returning to his family home in London, Alex carried the chest containing the Bracelet of Anubis that his parents had taken from the temple in Egypt into the house. Having heard the locks click on the chest, Alex was soon tempted to open it and behold the Bracelet. Putting it on, Alex began to see the visions of far-off places, including a vision of a rushed journey to Karnak. Soon after, Evelyn came downstairs and, sensing his mother coming down, Alex took a statue of a baseball player to put into the empty chest so that his parents would not suspect anything, concealing his wrist with the Bracelet on it. Alex pretended to have misplaced the key to the chest so as to buy himself time and remove the Bracelet, but as his mother was searching through his pockets for the keys, a deep voice sounded from the hallways and a tall dark figure in red robes stepped out, claiming to look for the chest, and demanded it be given to him. Evelyn, angry at the intruder, drew out a sword from the wall and demanded that the intruder leave, but from behind the figure stepped out a number of red-robed thugs that all bore weapons. As the figure stated that he would kill them and take the chest, another voice sounded, this one belonging to a man in black robes that Evelyn recognised as Ardeth Bay, as did the red-robed man, who was called Lock-Nah. At that point, the thugs began to fight against Evelyn and Ardeth as they fought to keep the chest, and Alex stood by with it still in his hands, fending off thugs. Lock-Nah then joined in the fray and overpowered Ardeth, who was too weakened by the attack on him to fight back as Lock-Nah knocked Evelyn out and took her away. Alex ran outside the manor to find his father and uncle, Jonathan Carnahan, and dodge bullets as the assailants shot at them from their cars as they drove off. Alex's father was pleased to see that he was alive but was shocked and angry to find Ardeth Bay in his home, throwing aside his anger to ask where the assailants were taking his wife: Ardeth replied that he did not know, but took out a photograph of a robed man, stating that wherever the robed man was, Evelyn would likely be: Alex took the photograph and recognised the man in the picture as one of the curators of the British Museum. Ardeth went on to point out that the obtaining of the Bracelet of Anubis would cause trouble for the O'Connell's, as the Bracelet would lead the wearer to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere: Alex then revealed that he had the Bracelet on all along, but was scolded by Ardeth for having brought about the ignition of the next Apocalypse. O'Connell scolded Alex as well, boarding his car with his son, Jonathan and Ardeth as he drove off towards the British Museum, where they would all find the cultists and Evelyn, who was being held prisoner. As they drove on, Ardeth apologised for having frightened Alex, but explained that once the Bracelet was worn, Alex would have only seven days to reach Ahm Shere before the Scorpion King would awaken, and that the cult was resurrecting Imhotep, an evil long-dead mummy, so that he would battle the Scorpion King, for only Imhotep, as the cultists believed, could truly defeat the Scorpion King and take command of his armies, using them to either destroy mankind or to send its warriors back to the Underworld; the cultists had the goal of wiping out the world and so intended to find the Oasis and the armies within. Once O'Connell, Jonathan, Ardeth and Alex had reached the British Museum of Antiquities, O'Connell told Alex to guard the car despite Alex's insisting on coming along. Though Alex was told to stay behind with the car, he gave his father and Ardeth advice on how to get into the storage areas of the museum, where Alex's mother was being kept. While Alex waited outside of the museum, he told his uncle Jonathan the stories about the pyramid of Ahm Shere, and how at the top of the pyramid was a giant diamond that shone brightly to distant travellers, luring them to their demises. Soon after, the sound of gunfire rang out from the museum, causing Alex and Jonathan to try and start the car up, but Jonathan mistakenly broke the key in the ignition. The pair then looked around for another means of transportation, finding a double-decker bus, which Alex suggested they take: Jonathan walked up to the bus driver, who was on break, and, pretending to be a passenger, asked if he and Alex (who he claimed was his son) might look through the bus to find a children's book that belonged to Alex. The driver obliged, and stood surprised when Jonathan drove the bus away with Alex. Kidnapped Jonathan and Alex returned to Rick, Evelyn and Ardeth with the double-decker bus, to Rick's discontent at his car missing; in spite of the disappointment of not being able to use his own car, Rick went on the bus, along with the others, and escaped the mummies, noting that the four mummy soldiers, in their pursuit, trampled down Rick's car. Rick O'Connell and Ardeth Bay, just as it happened back in Hamunaptra years back, began to fight against the mummy, first blasting one completely away, then shooting one until only its upper torso remained. This torso was aggressive and struck Ardeth about the bus until it drew out its claw-like fingernails. which it used to slice at Ardeth. The soldier mummy was about to strike when it was shot into pieces, and another mummy attacked Rick, though this mummy was soon destroyed when Jonathan drove the double-decker bus through a shorter tunnel, tearing off the second half of the bus and the mummy was splattered against the tunnel entrance. The bus came to a stop on the Tower Bridge and one final mummy roared out at the group before Rick blasted it away. Rick and Evelyn's attention was momentarily directed at regrouping after having blasted away the mummies, and Alex, not wanting to see it, left to the other side of the bus where he was taken, screaming and kicking, by Lock-Nah, who had appeared in a car driven by the cultists to take Alex away, drawing up the bridge as they left so that the O'Connells could not reach their son in time. In Cairo Two days later, the cultists, having abducted Alex, headed to Cairo where they obtained a train to take them to Karnak. Alex was brought forth in one of the boxcars where the curator, a man named Baltus Hafez and Meela Nais, a millionaire allied with the cultists, stood: Alex recognised the Book of the Dead as it was given to Meela, and Meela stated that he should behave while with the cultists, threatening to place poisonous snakes in his bed if he did not. Hafez told Lock-Nah that Imhotep wished to meet Alex, and Lock-Nah forcibly picked up Alex to take him into the next car; the next car was decorated with many ancient Egyptian artifacts and had burning incense. In the middle of the car stood a tall, cloaked figure wearing a mask: Imhotep. Imhotep spoke to Alex at first in ancient Egyptian, but the words soon registered, thanks to the Bracelet allowing Alex to understand ancient Egyptian. The mummy told Alex that he would lead him to Ahm Shere, and Alex, trying to stay brave, asked what would happen if he gave the figure the wrong directions. Imhotep laughed at this, commending the boy's bravery, and replied that the Bracelet served as a gift and a curse: Alex explained that he knew that after putting on the Bracelet, the wearer would have seven days to reach Ahm Shere before the Scorpion King awoke, but Imhotep revealed that the Bracelet would kill the wearer if he did not reach Ahm Shere by the seventh day. Imhotep then concluded that Alex must not give misinformation, but Alex, trying still to stay brave, replied that his father would defeat Imhotep, but Imhotep, stepping forward, frightened the boy by removing his mask to reveal his rotted face, replying that he did not agree. Imhotep then gestured to Lock-Nah to remove Alex from the car. Over time, Imhotep had regenerated by consuming the organs of three mercenaries and Alex had been sent to another car with Lock-Nah: to amuse himself, Alex began to repetitively ask "are we there yet?" to Lock-Nah, who did not know, annoyed as he was, that Alex was playing a joke on him. Lock-Nah finally grew tired of the question and slammed his dagger down, almost on Alex's hand, coolly stating that he had missed his mark. Alex continued to annoy Lock-Nah until the warrior stood up and was about to attack when Alex said that he had to use the restroom. Lock-Nah shoved the boy into the dirty lavatory on the train, and Alex managed to send Lock-Nah away by stating that he could not use the restroom when someone was watching. Alex disgustedly flushed the filthy toilet and yanked it aside, revealing a hole in the floor that went directly under the moving train: Alex pulled on the emergency brake and slid out through the hole as the train stopped. Alex managed to escape from the train as it stopped and was almost shot by two armed guards as they fired away with machine guns before Imhotep intervened, using his powers to lift the two men up into the air, colliding them against one another before hurling them both into two rock pillars in the ruins. Alex ran on into the temple ruins, stopping when the Bracelet showed him the next stop in the journey that he was to complete: the temple island of Philae, the vision being stopped when Imhotep stepped into it and used his powers to lift Alex into the air, suspending his movements. To Ahm Shere To prevent Alex from escaping, he was chained at the ankle to a pole and kept near the cultist encampment in Karnak, Lock-Nah approaching him with a pitcher of water. Alex was told not to move away from the area, and was threatened by Lock-Nah, who advanced ready to hurt Alex, who brandished the Bracelet at the warrior. Lock-Nah threatened to kill the boy when the time came, but Alex stayed brave and replied that until that time came, the warrior would have to be more polite. Alex then demanded his water, which was thrust at him by Lock-Nah, who spilled some of the water onto the sand and angrily stormed off. Alex taunted Lock-Nah further by saying that there was no ice in the pitcher. Lock-Nah cursed loudly in Arabic and ordered his guards to watch over Alex, to ensure that he did not move. While none were watching him, Alex spilled the water onto the sand and used the resulting mud to make a sand castle replica of the temple island of Philae, which was left up when the cultist forces left Karnak the next morning. Before the cultists had left, Alex had hung up his necktie on a nearby statue that served as an arrow to point down on the little sand castle once his parents and uncle came looking for him. The cultist forces moved on to Philae and Alex left another clue in the sands there: a miniature sand replica of Abu Simbel, covered by his brown jacket. His parents had followed this direction and reached Abu Simbel, eventually reaching the Blue Nile. As the cultists had stopped at the side of the river, Alex was secretly building the next clue by creating a arrow point of direction in the sand before an angry Lock-Nah stomped down on it furiously, realizing the boy is leaving bread crumbs. Imhotep called out to Lock-Nah, telling him to leave Alex alone, and with that, Imhotep told Alex that he hoped that the boy's parents had enjoyed their journey, summoning up his powers to create a massive tidal wave of water from the river that chased after the dirigible that the O'Connells flew in. At first the dirigible had escaped by flying through the canyons but was soon after caught by the waters and smashed into the Oasis below. Alex watched on with sorrowful concern at his parents' apparent demise, angrily pushing Imhotep away as he mockingly ruffled the boy's hair and left. In Ahm Shere After reaching the jungles of Ahm Shere, the cultists still kept Alex as a hostage but Lock-Nah's anger towards Alex led him to ask Hafez if he could kill Alex. Hafez, hearing this request, stated to Imhotep that there was no longer any need for the boy, to which Imhotep revealed that the Bracelet, not Alex himself, was the key to reinstating the powers of Ahm Shere. Upon hearing this, Hafez ordered Lock-Nah to retrieve the Bracelet from Alex's wrist. Alex is captured by an Egyptian cult who have resurrected Imhotep; they wish to use Imhotep's power to defeat the Scorpion King, which would give him command of Anubis' army. The cult, led by Baltus Hafez, the British Museum's curator, includes a warrior named Lock-Nah and Meela Nais, the reincarnation of Imhotep's love Anck-su-namun. The O'Connells set out to rescue Alex, accompanied by Evelyn's brother Jonathan and the Medjai Ardeth Bay. Rick's associate from his past adventures, Izzy, a pilot, provides the group with transportation. The bracelet gives Alex visions, directions to Ahm Shere that the cult follows. At each location, Alex leaves clues for his parents, who follow in Izzy's dirigible. Imhotep uses the Book of the Dead to give Meela Nais the soul of Anck-su-namun but by doing so he allows Evelyn to unlock the memories of her previous life as Princess Nefertiri, the bracelet's keeper and Pharaoh Seti I's daughter. Lock-Nah discovers that Alex has been leaving clues, so Imhotep makes a wall of water that attacks the dirigible. The O'Connells crash in the jungle of Ahm Shere. Izzy stays with the dirigible in hopes of repairing it. The O'Connells attack the cult, and both groups are attacked by pygmy mummies. Rick retrieves Alex while Ardeth Bay kills Lock-Nah. They escape from the pygmies, who kill most of the cult except for Baltus. Imhotep and Anck-su-namun are unharmed due to Imhotep's powers and Anck-su-namun being the keeper of the Book of the Dead. Rick and Alex run to the pyramid, barely making it before sunrise. The bracelet detaches from Alex's arm. Ardeth regroups with the Medjai in case Anubis' army rises. Anck-su-namun stabs Evelyn and kills her. Rick, grieving, pursues Imhotep. Baltus puts on the bracelet and revives the army. As Imhotep walks into the pyramid, Anubis takes his powers, wanting Imhotep to fight as a mortal. Rick finds Imhotep summoning the Scorpion King and they fight. The Medjai engage the army. The Scorpion King interrupts Rick and Imhotep's fight. Imhotep tells the Scorpion King that he is the Scorpion King's slave, but Rick was sent to kill him. During Rick and the Scorpion King's fight, the Scorpion King kills Baltus. Jonathan and Alex collaborate to steal the Book of the Dead from Anck-su-namun. Alex uses the book to resurrect Evelyn, who duels with Anck-su-namun. In a direct reference to the first film, Alex asks Jonathan for help to decipher a heiroglyphic; the same heiroglyphic Evelyn translates for Jonathan in first film. Alex and Jonathan go help Rick while Evelyn fights Anck-su-namun. It is revealed that the scepter that Jonathan has been carrying extends into a spear that can kill the Scorpion King. The Medjai seemingly defeat Anubis' army despite heavy casualties, but see that they have only defeated the vanguard, and the full army is charging towards them. However, before the Anubis warriors hit the Medjai lines, Rick succeeds in killing the Scorpion King, sending him and his army back to the Underworld. The Scorpion King's death breaks his oath with Anubis, causing the oasis to turn back into a desert, and the oasis is being sucked into the pyramid. Rick and Imhotep are hanging from the edge of a pit that leads into the underworld. Evelyn risks her life to save Rick, but Anck-su-namun refuses to do the same for Imhotep, and abandons him. Heartbroken about her desertion, he lets go of the ledge, falling into the underworld, to his death. Anck-su-namun, running away from the pyramid, falls into a pit of black scorpions, where she is covered and eaten to death. The O'Connells reach the top of the pyramid, which is being sucked into the desert. Izzy arrives with a modified dirigible and saves the O'Connells. Jonathan grabs the diamond at the top of the pyramid. Ardeth Bay salutes them as they fly over him. Following his father's Footsteps After their adventure, Alex lived a normal life and eventually earned a scholarship to a unknown university. When he was eighteen, he dropped out of education without his parents' knowledge and chose to become an archaeologist to seek fame and fortune like his father did. Alex befriended Professor Roger Wilson (an old friend of Rick's), whom possibly met at the university and learned archaeology. After leaving his education, he perused the tomb of Emperor Han, an ancient Chinese warlord who searched for the power of immortality. Finding Emperor Han's Tomb Funded by Wilson, Alex journeyed to China and gathered a dig crew and found Emperor Han's tomb, awaiting for Wilson to return to the dig site. Once Wilson returns, the diggers discover the entrance and the duo decide to go. Alex, Wilson, and a couple of diggers venture through the chamber, evading bobby traps which claim the three diggers. After solving the compass puzzle, Alex unlocks the concealed room and falls through. After gaining his senses, he looks around the room and sees the vast army and the dead leader upon his chariot. Examining the find, a mysterious female assassin attacks him and Wilson, but she escapes once Wilson shoots at her. Alex and Wilson take the Emperor and his chariot to the Shanghai Museum. Emperor's Han's Awakening in Shanghai with his parents years later.]] In Shanghai, Alex decides to go to his uncle Jonathan's club and is greeted in shock. Womanizing with a girl, he starts a fight with "Mad Dog" Maguire, but it's stop by Rick who had arrived with Evelyn. After the incident, Alex brings his parents to the museum where the Dragon Emperor is stored, he leaves as Rick and Evie are held hostage by Wilson, General Yang and Choi. He meets Lin, the assassin who shows his parents being held hostage, but the two ambush the trio. The Dragon Emperor awakens during the fiasco, as Wilson is killed by the former. The O'Connell's and Lin chase after Han, but fail to stop him due to his abilities. Traveling to the Himalayas The group head to the Himalayas by Maguire and attempt to head to Shangri-La. The Emperor and General Yang's army make it there, and a battle ensues between the two factions. During the battle, Lin calls in a trio of snow beasts called Yetis to give an advantage, as Rick and Alex distract Han from climbing the top to find Shangri-La's location. When Alex attempts to start an avalanche, Han sends his sword to him, but is stopped by Rick who takes the wound. Causing the avalanche, the group are protected by the Yetis. Shangri-La To save Rick, the group travel to Shangri-La where they meet Lin's mother, Zi Yaun. She heals Rick's wound as the family connect until the Emperor makes it to Shangri-La. Becoming immortal and gaining the ability to shapeshift, he takes Lin and heads back to China to raise his army. The group head there to stop the Emperor, save Lin, and awake General Guo (Zi Yaun's former lover) and his army to have an advantage. Battle at the Great Wall Alex saves Lin from her capturers as his family and allies battle Han's army. The duo return to save Rick and Evie in time, but the Dragon Emperor has wounded Zi Yaun (and eventually passes away) and has passed the wall. Alex and Rick enter and battle the Dragon Emperor, whom they kill with the broken dagger. The group escape as Lin's father, Guo and his allies fade away in peace. The group return to Shanghai to Jonathan's club, where Alex and Lin establish a relationship. Alex's relationship with his family has resolution, as Uncle Jonathan decides to head to Peru, where mummies have recently been discovered. The Mummy: The Animated Series In the series, Alex is 12 years old when Imhotep is first resurrected. Some of his personality is typical of a boy his age, such as a dislike for school and a strong sense of fun, which can at times get him into trouble, most notably when he puts on the Manacle of Osiris despite not knowing what it is or how powerful it can be. When he realises that he is stuck with the Manacle, his first thought is to want it removed as soon as possible, seeing it as a curse rather than a helping hand; due to the Manacle having helped on occasion but not knowing how to control it, Alex came to believe, and fear, that the Manacle has a mind of its own, a fear which later manifested itself in a Russian haunted house when the Manacle transformed into a snake. However, seeing his other family in similar peril at the time, Alex refused to let the Manacle get the better of him and took control. Since learning some of the incantations that unleashed some of the Manacle's abilities, Alex came to appreciate the help that the Manacle had, though over time became largely dependent on it over other skills and abilities that he had learned prior to that time. Alex had a good relationship with his parents and his uncle Jonathan; out of himself and his parents, Alex was possibly the most appreciative of Jonathan's company, though wasn't nonunderstanding of his parents' annoyance towards Jonathan when he caused trouble. Alex described Jonathan as his only friend when he defended adopting Tut to his parents despite his father Rick being allergic to Tut, and was very happy when they later accepted Tut despite this after he had earned his keep in their eyes by attacking Imhotep. When through pure circumstance he met his grandfather Jack, he was keen to spend time with him before he left despite Rick's dislike for him for not being there for him when he grew up as, at the time, it could've been the only time Alex would get to see his grandfather; it pleased him greatly to see Jack and Rick later reconcile after together fighting off the powerful Scarab. For his age, Alex was very clever and later became a powerful fighter between his Medjai training and understanding of the Manacle. Early on in their voyages, he picked up ancient Greek very quickly despite his lack of enthusiasm for learning it and needed very little assistance from his mother Evelyn to translate inscriptions on a wall required to activate an ancient lighting system. Alex also had commendable drawing skills, impressing Evelyn with a rushed drawing of a model of Alexandria and drawing near-perfect sketches of what he saw in some of his visions; Jonathan immediately recognised one of them as Gibraltar, and was able to draw the Medallion of the Medjai and a Djin warrior in a great level of detail. Where his Medjai training was concerned, however, he, at first, lacked self-confidence, and where he felt it was necessary preferred to rely more on the Manacle's abilities over his natural instincts. Some Medjai warriors in training felt that Alex didn't belong with them and that the only thing he had going for him was the Manacle whereas they were of Medjai blood; at the time, Alex was unaware that he actually was of Medjai blood also as his grandfather Jack was indeed a Medjai. It is unknown whether they knew that Ardeth decided to train Alex because the latter saved the former's life, but regardless later came to regret their bad treatment of Alex when Alex saved their lives. Although at first lacking in confidence, Alex has had moments where he could be impulsive and/or arrogant. This later came to work against him when Imhotep and Nizam Toth worked together in an attempt to turn Alex to evil; it was only when his father Rick got through to him that Alex managed to overcome the dark energies that their enemies had put into him. As Alex grew into his teenage years, he craved growing up and at times became frustrated with his parents telling him what to do; when the family were attacked by Anck-Su-Namun who possessed the Ring of Sukhothai, a ring capable of draining youth and life energy, however, Alex came to appreciate that his parents just wanted him to be safe and they reconciled their differences, working together to defeat Anck-Su-Namun and restore his family's youth. Despite his obvious talent for them as his Medjai skills developed, Alex was overdependent on the Manacle's abilities; when Scarab successfully permanently neutralised its powers, Alex became depressed and was quick to claim that his family were better off not having him there. However, he quickly composed himself again when he and Rick together defeated, and possibly killed, Scarab without the Manacle's help. His skills were so great that the Minotaur and Ardeth felt he was something more, the former believing that Alex was destined to be the next Supreme Medjai; Alex wasn't so quick to believe this, but when he saw his family in peril at the hands of Imhotep's Djin army, he embraced the abilities of the Supreme Medjai and swiftly, and effortlessly, defeated Imhotep and his army, saving his family, Ardeth and the Minotaur from certain death. Personality and Traits As a boy, Alexander O'Connell was brave, clever and impetuous, but was also known to have an eye for trouble. Studious of ancient history, Alex knew about hieroglyphs and ancient lore from what his mother had taught him. Though his knowledge of archaeology, history, ancient customs and even such skills as how to build custom mouse traps was considerable, Alex had an impatience for certain areas of knowledge, such as studying ancient languages as Latin, ancient Greek, or Chinese, and left school at an early age to seek adventure. His years of adventure, however, moulded him into a more dry and sarcastic person that acted often without thinking, relying on his knowledge of history and bravery to see him through. His relationship with his father appears to be strained in adulthood, with the two disagreeing on certain things (e.g. on weaponry of the Thompson sub-machine gun and the Russian PPS). After his father was nearly killed by Han's sword, he changed his demeanor and ended his problems with his father. His relationship with his mother shows slight strain, but his ended once they reach the Himalayas. In addition, his relationship with Lin shows frequent banter, as the two argue in the Himalayas on being "his type". Alex shows similar traits to his father, the two don't always think without acting and being skilled in weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. Professor Wilson even notes that he resembles his father when seeing him at Emperor Han's tomb. That being said, he gained a rather vulgar speak than his father, showing this in The Mummy Returns when speaking to Imhotep. Despite being young, Alex is an intelligent and exceptional archaeologist, being able to solve puzzles. He was skilled in firearms, hand-to-hand, and able to speak English and Chinese Mandarin respectively. He was also persuasive and confident, being able to get a group of diggers to aid him with Wilson funding the search. In addition, he loved woman, attempting to pick a girl in Jonathan's club which led to a brawl. In his younger years, Alex had an English accent as his mother did, freckles and blond hair, which changed in his older years as his hair darkened and his accent shifted to an American accent. As a youth during the summer of 1933, Alex wore a tan jacket, white short-sleeved shirt, striped green tie, grey shorts and brown shoes, with a pith helmet forming part of his ensemble. During the pursuit of the Scrolls of Thebes, Alex's accent changed, as did his garb, as he sported a shorts and a blue shirt that he switched for Medjai robes when he began to train to join the order. Appearances *''The Mummy Returns'' **''The Mummy Returns (novelization)'' *''The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai'' **''The Summoning'' **''A Candle in the Darkness'' **''Against the Elements'' **''The Deep Blue Sea'' *''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' **''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (novelization)'' Behind the Scenes *Alex O'Connell was portrayed as a youth by Freddie Boath, voiced by Chris Marquette in the animated series, and portrayed as a young man by Luke Ford. *In The Mummy Returns, Alex mentions that he is 8 years old in a conversation with Jonathan. However, when looking at the time-lines shown in the movies, we see that the events of the first movie take place in 1926, and if Evelyn and Rick had immediately gotten married and conceived, it would have still taken at least 9 months until birth, placing Alex's birth in at least late 1926 or 1927. This means that Alex would have only been 6 or possibly 7 years old in 1933, when the second movie is shown to have taken place. Whether this is a mistake in the scripting of the conversation between Alex and Imhotep or a mistake in the dating of the events is uncertain. *Alex's nationality remains English, despite his accent, which changes throughout the series; in The Mummy Returns, Alex spoke with an English accent, whereas in The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai and The Mummy: Tomb of The Dragon Emperor, Alex spoke with an American accent. Category:Individuals Category:Medjai Category:O'Connell family Category:English Category:American Category:Males Category:Carnahan family Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy Returns Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Category:Archaeologists Category:Mummy